


A Day at the Amusement Park

by watsonswarrior



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonswarrior/pseuds/watsonswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, when first experiencing the foreign setting, is overwhelmed. John is there for him, as per usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Amusement Park

The shouts of terrified children and the metallic clang of the rollercoasters overhead bombarded his ears. Laughter was added to the mix; along with sounds of food being cooked, candy floss being spun in one of the many vendors. There were games being played, glass bottles being knocked over by baseballs and basketballs swooshing into their nets. Girlfriends hugged their boyfriends, the boys obviously showing off their manly strength as they won their sweethearts another stuffed animal. The man looked on in confusion, thinking how idiotic it was to showcase one’s strength merely by throwing a ball at a pile of bottles. 

He could smell the acrid stench of vomit coupled with the sweet tang of sugary sweets. The exchange of money for a ride on the merry go round, a violent spin on the tilt a whirl, everything was so new to his eyes. The peeling paint on the rides, the smiles on those ordinary faces, the noise of music and screams and happy voices were overwhelming. His heart was racing, his senses were under attack. The man started to panic, not knowing where to look or what to listen to. His breath came up short and sweat beaded his cold brow. He needed to leave, to clear his mind. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, trying to center his chaotic brain. The man felt a hand slip into his, rough fingers interlacing with his smooth, slender ones. He finally found the courage to slowly open his eyes and saw none other than John, smiling warmly up at him. John’s hand squeezed his reassuringly. He melted into his side, resting his cheek on top of the shorter man’s head. The relief he felt was immeasurable. 

“John, don’t leave me,” Sherlock murmured into John’s hair. Among the surge of people, the man beside him cupped his pale cheek and looked up into his eyes. John lifted himself up on his toes and pressed his lips to his forehead. 

“Now why would I do a silly thing like that? I’m right here Sherlock, you can always count on that.” Sherlock, brimming with happiness, placed a kiss right at his temple and continued walking toward the ice cream stand, keeping his hand in John’s. Everything was muted by John’s presence, the sounds and smells duller compared to the scent of John, the fresh smell of soap, scant amounts of cologne, his deodorant, and that smell that was unique to John alone. The sound of his voice made everything else background noise, his pitch and tone and laughter positively captivating. 

The sight of him alone made Sherlock hone in on him, every other person fading away. His short light brown hair with that touch of silver, the wrinkles, his uneven skin, the way his tongue always pokes out of the side of his thin mouth, his dark blue warm eyes, the way he walked, his dark washed jeans, that ridiculous jumper, Sherlock found no fault in him. Of course, he could pick out his bad habits, how he couldn’t get used to deducing correctly, the fact that he was so slow to catch up with his own mind, but none of that mattered because he was John. Sherlock looked fondly down at his companion, his mate, his confidant, his lover, his boyfriend, his John. 

“What? Have I got any chocolate on my face?” John asked, running the back of his hand across his mouth and chin. Sherlock smirked as he watched him fret about. 

“You seem to have missed a bit,” Sherlock said, trying to conceal his laughter.

“Where is it then?” John asked, stopping their pace. Sherlock considered him for several seconds, sweeping his eyes over his face.

“Well, there’s here, of course,” Sherlock gestured, bending down to give John a chaste kiss on his right cheek. “Let’s not forget here,” Sherlock brushed his lips on John’s chin, darting his tongue out. When he righted himself, he watched as John flushed a bright red, gulping as his eyes flicked up at him. They narrowed at Sherlock’s devious grin, obviously catching on.

“There was nothing there to start with, was there?” 

“Looks like there’s one other spot…” Sherlock said with that same smile, ignoring John completely. He bent down again and kissed John on his lips. There were people passing by, looking at them, but the pair couldn’t be bothered. Once they were finished, John properly red, Sherlock gave him one last peck before standing back up, a slightly smug grin making a reappearance. 

“Must you make a spectacle out of everything?” John asked teasingly. Sherlock laughed as he slipped his hand back into John’s. 

“Going to the amusement park isn’t quite as insufferable as I thought it would be,” Sherlock commented.

“You did fare much better than I thought you would. I’m proud of you Sherlock,” John said, flashing a wide smile up at the consulting detective. Sherlock swallowed thickly, but kept walking. His only response was a squeeze of John’s hand, but that was only because he could not find the words to convey his gratitude. Little did John know, that was the first time anyone said they were proud of him. They kept walking the length of the boardwalk hand in hand, enjoying the rest of their time at the amusement park.


End file.
